


Traitors United

by angelcakes19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFP Post-Triage. Knock Out, loyalty to Megatron finally dead, contacts Starscream to ask to join him. Future slash- Knock Out/Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitors United

_Author's Notes- Hello all. I recently watched the Prime episode Triage and this was inspired through it on the basis that Knock Out's final growl behind Megatron's back meant he had reached the end of his tether and he contacted Starscream after fixing Soundwave's visor to request joining him._  
 _Warnings for future chapters- Rated M. Major Character Death, slash, violence, and Transformer swearing._  
 _Warnings for this chapter- Rated T. Violence, implied Major Character Death and Transformer swearing._  
 _Future Pairing- Knock Out and Starscream._  
 _Previous Pairings- Knock Out and Breakdown, Megatron and Starscream._  
 _Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._  
 _Spoilers- It is set directly after the end of 'Triage' and so contains spoilers for that episode and previous ones, in particular 'Rock Bottom', 'Partners' and 'Crossfire'. Any recognisable lines are from TFP episodes._  
 _Unbetaed._  
 _All mistakes are my own._  
 _Hope you all enjoy it._  
________________________________________

  
Traitors United   
Chapter One- Job Offer   


  


**Starscream?**  
The Seeker's helm snapped up as his private comm line was unexpectedly hailed. **Knock Out?**  
 **Is… is that job offer for second in command still open?**  
The Seeker's helm fell on his shoulder armour thoughtfully. In a sense it had been nice to be alone, once things had started going his way of course, and there was the risk that the medic would betray him to Megatron. On the other servo if the CMO was loyal he could prove a most valuable asset and trusted companion…  
For a moment fear of being dragged to his former Master battled with the knowledge that he needed allies and the slight loneliness that he didn't want to admit was building in his spark.  
 **Why don't we meet on neutral ground to discuss this in further detail my good doctor?** There, now he could test how sincere this sudden occurrence was.  
 **Of course… Lord Starscream.**  
The winged mech laughed out loud but did not mock the red mech by doing so over the line, Starscream knowing more than any mech what effect that would have on an SIC. Then his optic ridges furrowed and he played what the medic had just said back to himself. It sounded angry, though not directed at him, and exhausted. Beginning to truly believe now that this was genuine he tried to think of an area they could meet in where they would both feel secure.  
 **Can you come now?** The scientist decided it would be better to get Knock Out into a meeting with him as soon as possible less the automobile lose his nerve.  
It took bolts to defy Megatron; Starscream would give the smaller mech that, though Primus knew the situation on the Nemesis if Knock Out had decided to do this. The former SIC wondered if the medic had inherited his role of the tyrant's punching bag and felt just the slightest twinge of guilt if that turned out to be the case.  
 **Yes! Where?** Knock Out's relief was audible.  
 _It needs to be away from here…_ **There's a clearing at these coordinates. I don't think I need to say to come alone.**  
 **I wish to bring my belongings with me which means I will be armed.**  
 **I expected it and it is easily remedied we shall simply call a ceasefire.** Starscream tapped a tool on his palm, optics staring at his scanners contemplatively, then he had a sudden thought, **will Breakdown be joining us?**  
There was silence for several kliks, long enough for the Seeker to think that the red mech's side of the line had gone dead, then **n-no he won't.**  
Catching onto the tone instantly, Starscream found himself hoping that the two had simply had a lover's spat rather than… the alternative.  
 **Well then good doctor it appears it will be just the two of us. See you in a klik Knock Out.**  
 **Yes Lord Starscream.**  
The connection ended and the Seeker was left wondering why he suddenly hated hearing the red mech calling him that. An echo of himself briefly flickered though his processors, his tone broken and pleading, and he ruthlessly shoved it to the back of his CPU.  
A mere half cycle later Starscream found himself approaching their designated area but as he looked around he frowned to see that the little clearing, once bordered with a thick array of trees, now was contained primarily by stumps, foliage debris and shredded wood.  
Cautiously advancing he smiled to see that the medic was indeed quite obviously alone. 'Knock Out,' he greeted the smaller mech sitting on a downed log amiably but as his optics registered what was in front of him his grin faltered.  
The vain CMO was scratched and _disfigured? Oh frag!_  
'Starscream,' the tone was strange, a mixture of rage and anguish. Knock Out looked up, optics swirling with confused emotion, 'I…'  
The Seeker put his servo up for silence then beckoned the automobile to follow him. He didn't need verbal assurance, not now. This was clearly no plot of Megatron's, Knock Out was not this talented of an actor, and he doubted the smaller mech would shoot him now.  
The red mech stood and walked forward, coming up to and then falling into step beside him, Starscream being in no mood to make Knock Out walk behind him and then having to throw his words over his shoulder. It would be easier to talk like this.  
Starting off purely professionally in the hopes it would put the smaller mech at his ease the former Decepticon announced, 'I need surgery and I don't trust my skills enough to attempt it myself.' The CMO definitely did not need to know that he had repeatedly tried only to back out, Durabilium Drill in servo, because his bravery failed him.  
'Understood. What is the procedure?' The medic's voice asked blandly.  
At the sudden change in tone, the flier felt a knot form in his tanks. _What has happened to you?_ 'I have acquired a new T-Cog and I need it installed,' Starscream put a small emphasis on the word 'need' to make Knock Out feel useful, silently encouraging the mech to talk to him. Not just out of cold curiosity but, now that he had someone to talk to who probably would not kill him in a sparkpulse, he needed a conversation to reassure himself that he had not gone insane during his time alone.  
'Simply done and you were right not to try it yourself. You could have ruptured fuel lines, severed Primus knows what in that area, and your spark would easily be extinguished if your servo slipped with the wrong tool.'  
Again the tone did not match the look in the medic's optics and Starscream abruptly stopped and turned towards the smaller mech making Knock Out also pause.  
'What?' The CMO questioned without much emotion.  
The Seeker backed off a few feet and dropped into a fighting stance, 'attack me,' he ordered hissing.  
The medic stared at him incredulously, 'attack you?'  
' _Yes!_ Come on, come on. Spar with me.' _Let's see if this doesn't crack your shell._ Gesturing his claws to coax the red mech into acting, Starscream waited for the CMO to make the first move.  
Taking a deep ventilation, Knock Out launched himself at the Seeker and it only took a few blows to the winged mech's frame to draw the medic's fury out of his spark. Despite Starscream saying they were going to 'spar' he made no attempt to defend himself and the automobile finally collapsed on his new Commander, chassis heaving and optic fluid dripping down his faceplates.  
'Is that a bit better?' The Seeker asked softly, servos coming up to cradle the shivering smaller frame, one on the medic's helm, the other resting on his back.  
Knock Out violently shuddered and shook his helm sharply, 'hate but hurt,' he whispered confusedly against the Seeker's chassis.  
'I understand,' the flier murmured knowing exactly what the medic meant having felt the same himself often. His emotions switching so fast and often that it would leave his tanks churning and processor reeling.  
 _Sparks were indeed troublesome things at times._  
Sitting up and placing the exhausted CMO back on his pedes, the Seeker's servo rested on Knock Out's back as they began the trek back to the Harbinger.  
'Does anyone know you're missing?' Starscream asked into the silence, the typical sounds of wildlife strangely absent.  
'No, I fixed Soundwave's visor then contacted you when I knew I was alone.' The automobile's voice barely suppressed a growl.  
There it was again. Knock Out was hardly ever alone and certainly not while in his med-bay. 'Knock Out, what exactly has our dear leader done this time?' He questioned keeping his gaze fixed on the path in front of him.  
The medic sighed loudly through his vents, pedes trudging wearily along, 'everything. And he's not 'my dear' anything.' He added vehemently.  
'Nor mine,' Starscream agreed with a twitch of the lips, hearing a hatred never present in the medic's voice before when they had discussed Megatron. _Oh my old Master, I may have made monumental mistakes but not even Soundwave, though I'm sure he had his reasons, ever abandoned me while I was in command. Why have you felt it necessary to make us hate you so? Surely you must have known something like this would happen one orn._ 'I have a med-bay but you'll need to fix it up, set it out how you like it.'  
'You have a… just where have you been hiding?' The CMO's voice filled with curiosity.  
The winged mech's small smile grew into a grin, giving the smaller mech the coordinates he pointed a claw and ordered, 'drive if you can transform, go ahead and explore.'  
Knock Out needed no second telling and with a small 'thanks,' flipped into his alt form and sped off, soon completely out of sight.  
Starscream's smile dimmed as he slowly followed along, confused by the riddle of the medic's moods. Knock Out couldn't seem to settle on one emotion or another and all seemed to be in constant battle for control, one moment he appeared to be melancholy, the next enraged…  
 _Ah well, most would say my processor's glitched we can have it in common. At least life will never be boring._  
Besides, it gave him something to puzzle about and hopefully the medic would open up to him eventually. As he approached the Harbinger, Knock Out waited at the entrance a genuine if tired smirk on his faceplates, 'so this is where those clones of you came from, I did wonder. Hey, whatever did happen to that last one?'  
The other mech grimaced at the memory of feeling himself die five times over then reluctantly sniggered, 'unfortunately he proved surplus to requirements, graciously leaving me a new if slightly damaged T-Cog.'  
Knock Out stared, faceplates resuming their grim line and thought for a moment, '…so what was it like? Basically killing yourself?'  
'Hurt like the _Pit,_ ' Starscream stated earnestly, 'slagging things had a binary bond to me.'  
That wasn't quite what Knock Out had meant but he left the topic alone for the moment.  
'So,' Starscream stepped past the medic and led him back inside, 'you look like you haven't recharged in orns. Find yourself a berthroom and come find me when you've rested, I don't want you dropping into recharge on me halfway through my operation.'  
The Seeker turned when he wasn't answered to see that the red mech had slipped into an automatic shut down against the wall. Venting loudly, Starscream picked up the medic and carried him down the halls of his home. Heading for the berthroom beside his own, reasoning that it would be safer to be close by each other if something were to go wrong, he opened the door and laid the smaller mech out on the soft metal.  
Traveling deep into the bowels of the Harbinger, the Seeker opened his Apex Armor's hiding place and ran a covetous digit over it. It had been tempting, so very tempting, to go straight after Megatron as soon as he got his servos on this little prize.  
But that route had never ended well for him before and it wasn't as if he didn't have breathing room to properly plan out his course of action, to truly make sure it worked this time for he got the feeling that if he were to fail this time he'd never get another chance.  
Megatron would deactivate him and steal his trinket despite what he confided in Soundwave that fateful orn.  
And waiting had paid off hadn't it? He had a new ally along with his beautiful piece of equipment. Things were finally coming together in his favour after all his bad luck and suffering, the once Decepticon's face lit up and his optics swirled with contentment.  
Closing the door on it, he returned to his ship's computer consoles. Perhaps if he was lucky he could hack into the Nemesis and catch Megatron's reaction to his CMO's desertion.  
He'd never quite managed to get into the ship's security cameras before but, considering how his chances were rapidly improving of recent, it was definitely worth a try.  
As his claws ran across the keys, Starscream began to cackle, his glee ringing out around his commandeered home.  
 _Oh my dear leader you should have left me in the mines when you had the chance._  
________________________________________  
Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Please review- I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
